doomfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Final Doom TNT music
MAP08: Metal reminds me of Spoonman by Soundgarden. 0:25-0:29 in Metal sounds like the beginning of Spoonman sped up. AimShotKill can be based on Shame on the Night by Dio (opening chords of that song are similar).Cacodemon Billy (talk) 04:33, February 19, 2016 (UTC) Soldier Of Chaos influence In my opinion this edit is a big vague. I assume that it means Soldier Of Chaos is based on a song from the Aliens (or Alien 3) soundtrack. If that is the case, then it should be specified which song it's based on exactly. Another, even more vague thing is whether it's claiming the song to be based on a track from Aliens, Alien 3 or certain tracks from both of the movies. -- Janizdreg 00:53, February 14, 2011 (UTC) :I agree. I think we should remove that edit, unless someone can find exactly which song from it that it's based on. ConCass 18:51, March 4, 2012 (UTC) MAP05 Source? The page claims that the track More (MAP05/17) is based on Judas Priest's A Touch Of Evil, but I don't hear any simialarity between the two. Could anyone help me find the simialarity? Also, some of the music tracks don't have the composers credited. The authors of the song section is blank for a lot of them. ConCass 15:00, March 25, 2012 (UTC) :Try listening "A Touch of Evil" from 1990 album "Painkiller" from 2:50. Especially pay attention to the the acoustic guitar. Compare it to the midi track from 0:05. The pattern is almost unchanged except that midi is evenly spaced and it's tempo is a bit faster. From that point the similarity will be obvious to you. Beard of prey (talk) 18:12, August 13, 2012 (UTC) ::ah, I hear it now. Thanks. --ConCass (talk) 22:19, August 14, 2012 (UTC) 'Synth-pop? In my DOOM?' Hey, guys, I've been playing TNT not so long ago with different music WAD and noticed that "DOOM" track is probably heavily influenced by... "Music for Supermarkets" by Jean Michel Jarre. Maybe I'm imagining it, but listen for yourself: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WAEMDov6osw - cover-replica on Musique pour Supermarche https://youtu.be/BXadlRsHABY?t=50m51s - DOOM track from TNT Evilution What is completely odd about it - that "Music for Supermarkets" was released in a single copy and the only piece that you can find is low-quality tape recording, took from some Luxembourg radio. PS. Sorry for my English =^^^"= HayaoYokogawa 14:53, August 30, 2015 (UTC) Metallica's songs Hi bro. I want to tell you about some music from Doom that are based on some famous heavy metal and rock songs. So, I found one of soundtrack from Final TNT''. ''This is Agony Rhapsody from MAP06: Open Season. '''I think that this track based on Metallica's ''One ''(also, that's thef first Metallica's song that I heard in my life). Just listen: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WM8bTdBs-cw - Metallica - One https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T6oFkBT0cMs - Doom TNT - Agony Rhapsody '''MAP20 Oh, I found another one soundtrack from Final TNT that's reminds me one of Metallica's songs. The last chords from Horizon (MAP20) remind me an opening guitar riffs from Metallica's (Anesthesia) Pulling Teeth '' from ''Kill'Em All (1983) (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yxHw2CmdI9A&feature=youtu.be&t=19m21s). Both tracks are my favourite ;)--Cacodemon Billy (talk) 16:58, February 12, 2016 (UTC) MAP10 Oh, damn. Another one soundtrack from Final TNT has similarities with Metallica. Some chords from ''Infinite ''from MAP10 and MAP18 sound like a ''Creeping Death (''https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lXWq3f01e2U&feature=youtu.be&t=3m39s ). How many soundtracks from Final TNT are based on Metallica's songs. I think that Tom Mustaine and his companions are Metallica's fans. :)Cacodemon Billy (talk) 12:51, February 15, 2016 (UTC) AimShootKill Hello. I'm sorry if I've edited "Final TNT Doom Music" again, because I found another one song that similar to "AimShootKill". But it turned out that "AimShootKill" is based on many-many metal and hard rock songs, not only on Stix "Man in the Wilderness" or "Shame on the Night" by Dio: "One and Only" by Queensryche, "Women On The Edge Of Love" by Kane Roberts, "No One Like You" by Scorpions, "Life's A Bitch" by Hardline, "Metal Warriors" by Manowar, "Highway Star", "Cemetery Gates" by Pantera, "Holy Diver" by Dio, "Whole Lotta Love" by Led Zeppelin. Maybe, "AimShootKill" is based on popular in 80s metal riffs (as "At Doom's Gate" from DooM) Endgame music Endgame music is similar to ''A Dangerous Meeting ''by Mercyful Fate (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LWCOqNHzM0k&feature=youtu.be&t=3m45s )Cacodemon Billy (talk) 10:24, March 29, 2016 (UTC) MAP08 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pkmAp72DC3U - similar to "Into The Beast's Belly". Cacodemon Billy (talk) 04:17, April 1, 2016 (UTC) Soldier of Chaos influence? Does anyone think it's possible that the song Heart of the Sunrise might've been an influence for this track? The bassline is kind of similar, and the keyboard sounds start at about the same time (and are kind of similar-sounding too). Even this weird part sounds kind of similar to this riff . Maybe it's just me... Videowriter (talk) 06:04, April 28, 2016 (UTC) Let's Kill at Will Does everything think that bassline of "Let's Kill at Will" is the same from Solnce Vstoiot nad Gorodom Lenina by Igry? The beggining of the both tracks are similar. P.S. Sorry for my English.Cacodemon Billy (talk) 09:10, October 8, 2016 (UTC)